Surprise! Surprise!
by zerabel
Summary: P3's under a spell. Pandora is meeting with her circle and high council. The corination is just days away! It's a recipe for disaster!
1. The Questionable Stranger

I hav been reading f.f for a few weeks now and im addicted!

This is my first fanfictiion dont laugh and please review!.!.!

Suprise,Suprise!

Chapter 1:The questionable stranger

Piper and Leo were in their bedroom putting Wyatt and baby Chris down to sleep and were in a deep converstion.

"Uh! Leo! Can't they wait?" Piper asked holding Wyatt and trying to put Chris to sleep, and sounding very annoyed.

"Piper, it's important! All of the whitelighters most powerful charges are being attacked for their hearts for some demonic corination." Leo firmly replied

"Oh, for pete sake Leo just go! Except you owe me huge!" Piper demanded as Leo turned into a shimmer of bright blue orbs

"Ok, time for a nap because your super cranky, and if you dont sleep i'll go completly nuts!" Piper stammered

"Piper you need sleep or just let us take care of Chris and Wyatt." Phoebe said, both her and paige were standing in the doorway.

"Fine i'll be in the attic looking for demonic corinations that involve witches hearts." Piper said as she headed for the attic staircase

"Ok, have fun!" Paige called from the room after Piper

"Ok, Wyatt if you and Chris go to sleep Auntie Phoebe will give you candy!" Phoebe said in a secretive and sly voice.

Once Phoebe and Paige put Wyatt and Chris to sleep the sang their "go to sleep song" within seconds they were zonked out.

"You two were fast, let me guess you bribed them, or sang that song thing that i've tried a billion times and never worked or better yet both!" Piper said staring Phoebe's way

"When "sleep and i'll give you candy" Auntie Phoebe here..." Paige started to inform her when she was cut off by Phoebe

"Now let's not worry about little old Auntie Phoebe, so now what are you looking for again?" she asked Piper quickly changing the subject

"Leo says, that there are demons after witches for ther hearts which is different considering that demons are after them and not us."Piper answers

"Yeah that is weird but why?" Paige asked with deep wondering curiosity

Phoebe walked over to the Book of Shadows and looked at the pages the book was open to. It said "The Corination of the Heir of the Source."

"Whoa! apparently there are certain types they need excluding highly powerful witches including us!" Phoebe stated sort of suprised

"Ok that's good info then why are you so suprised and freaked out!?!" Paige asked very curiously

"Oh my god! It's not the good fact that were exclude for once it says that the souce in the body of one vanquished three times and returned to life has an unexpected heir stolen by one and grown to age in spirit and took human form to persue their fathers place as the source." Piper said stunned and as white as though she saw a ghost

"Wait there's more. It says that this supernatrual being is both good and bad except they can be swayed to ethier side before the corination. But, if it get corinated were basically screwed! Anyways the being is mostly persuaded by evil!" Phoebe exclaimed

All of a sudden Chris started crying and Piper walked away from the book to take care of him. Paige left to get potions so Leo could protect is targeted charges. Then when Phoebe was the only one in the attic the doorbell rang. Phoebe closed the Book of Shadows and decended down the stairs to get the front door. Phoebe thought to herself maybe its my new clothes I ordered weeks ago.

Phoebe opened the door and there stood what looked like a 16 year-old girl. She was dressed in what looked like a black prom dress.

"Can I help you? Because if your trying to sell prom dresses i'm probably not buying."Phoebe said in suprise that they now sold prom dresses from door to door. Then, Phoebe thought "Now their sending fancy dressed solicitors to sell stuff! How low can they go?" She then decided to close the door and end all the confusion. When the girl grabbed the dor so Phoebe couldn't close it.

"Don't you dare close the door on me!" The girl yelled

"And why shouldn't I" Phoebe answered in a quick response

"I'm not selling anything Ms. Halliwell." The girl said

"Excuse me?" Phoebe asked very baffeled and confused

"You heared me...Mom."


	2. Name of the Unknown

Disclaimer- I don't own charmed but it would be cool!

Thanx to all my reviewers!! Sry it took so long to update!! But ive been so busy and sick. I should be updating more

often now.

Wyatt333- All will, be explained in the chapters to come.

HannahHalliwell- Thanx so much!

Chapter 2- Name of the Unknown

"Wait!" Phoebe yelled "I have no idea what your talking about, and you definatley have the wrong house."

"This is 6871 Prescost St. the Halliwell Manor and you are Phoebe Halliwell. Right?" The girl asked

"Yes, last time I checked." Phoebe answered "And who are you?" She continued as Piper came down the old Victorian staircase

"Phoebez, who's at the door?" Piper asked, before Phoebe could answer the girl answered for her.

"Pandora Turner Halliwell." The girl answered slightly annoyed

"Wait that's confusing!" Piper stated as she walked Pandora's way

"Is that all you can say when you find out that you have a niece and she's Coles daughter and mine? How do you explain that !?!" Phoebe stammered in disstress

"Phoebe that's ridiculous! Your right that is scary. Well, don't go into nervous breakdown mode...Wait, is that even possible?"Piper questioned

"No, Cole's dead remember? Maybe the girl's retarted and or confused" Phoebe retorted

"How da..." Pandora started to sa when Piper went crazy

"Oh, Oh, Oh!!!..." Piper started to blabber

"What? What is is?" Phoebe asked a little stunned and a little scared

"Oh, Oh! Never mind I lost it." Piper continued

"Now what were you going to say Sweetie?" Phoebe asked completly ignoring Piper

"Sweetie!?! You can't call me that!" Pandora yelled

"Well, if she actually is your mother, she can call you whatever the hell she wants." Piper stated slightly pissed

"Whatever!" Pandora rebuttled

"Don't talk back to Piper like that!" said Phoebe getting a little angry now

"Cole is not dead!" Pandora exclaimed "He's alive, he's the one that brought me here!"

"Ok. Don't atake it so personal." Piper demanded

"You really are my daughter. Come on in before people get supicous. Not that they aren't already." Phoebe siad ushering Pandora inside the Manor

"Now how exactly are you Phoebe's daughter down to the last deta..." Piper started to say when she was rudley interrupted by their half-witch, half whitelighter sister Paige

"Leo! Hey Leo! Potions are ready." yelled Paige as she walked out of the kitchen and placed the potion bottles on the dining room table. After putting them down on the table she saw a girl standing in the Living room not knowing that it was Pandora. "demon!" she cried

Paige lept away from the table, almost knocking over the potion viles and ran towards Phoebe and Piper. "Lamp!" she yelled going to through it at Pandora. At the last minute Pandora threw up her arms and shimmered away. As so as she was gone the lamp shattered against the wall and Pandora re-appeared in the hallway. Paige went to through something at her again but both Piper and Phoebe grabbed her arms.

"Wait!" They both shouted

"What!?! Why are the two of you trying to protect a demon?" Paige asked in fury

"She's not a demon she's umm..." Piper had a hard way to break the news to Paige

"She's my daughter!" Phoebe claimed and finished Pipers sentance

"Are you crazy, syco, drugged, all three? And if she's not a demon then how can she shimmer?" Paige demanded

All three of the Halliwells stared at Pandora for several seconds when...

"Ohh!!" they screamed as Leo formed from blue orbs.

"You called?" Leo asked

"Yeah as a matt..." Paige started

"Yeah, honey hi how about a kiss for your long lost wife."Piper finished Paiges sentance. Not as though she would haved.

"Oh, yeah of course." Leo said caught off gaurd. And leaned over and give Piper a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank-you.' she said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey i'd like to be included in thi..." Pandora suddenly stopped and stood frozen in the living room.

"Man! She's sooo annoying." Piper complained as she put down her hands

"Who is she?" Leo questioned Piper and Phoebe

"Yeah, I mean if she's not a demon then who is she?" PAige continued

"Update now questions later." Piper cooly stated

"Is there something the two of you don't want us to know?" Paige asked suspicously

"Anyways what's going on Leo?" Phoebe asked quickly changing the subject

Leo explained all that was happening. It appeared that that new and low level witches are being attacked for their hearts. Three have already been killed and there were still three more targeted witches.

Once Leo was finished paige left the rooom and went over to the dining room table grabbed the potion viles for Leo.

"Here these should protect whoevers next." Paige informed Leo as she handed him the viles

"What demon attacked them?"Piper asked

"Knox." Leo stuttered

"What or who is Knox?" Phoebe questioned

"I don't know check the book." Leo answered just as confused as they were

"Wait, before we get to the book who is this girl?"Paige suspicously asked

"Ok, paige Leo this is Pandora Turner-Halliwell." Phoebe introduced Pandora to Paige and Leo

"Since when do you and Cole have a daughter?" Paige questioned again

"Where not sure." Piper answered quickly

"But, didn't Paige say something about shimmering." Leo asked retoricaly

Wow what happened?" Pandora asked suddenly u frozen

"Let's go look in the book for Knox and Pandora will explain later."Phoebe quickly ended the conversation

All of the Halliwells climbed up the stair to the attic which contained the their family heir loom. The Book of Shadows. The attic also held potion supplies and ingredients that couldn't fit into the

Manor large kitchen.

"So, where looking for what again?"Phoebe asked

"Knox."Leo replied

"Ah-ha!" Pipper exclaimed "Knox is the right hand man of the Source. Which replaced Belthazar and also more powerful. Also a demonic assisn for and Souric rituals. And the best part is no

known vanquish."Piper informed everyone in the room

"Also he can take human form and steal others powers."Leo added

"Of course then he must be a real demonic cutie." Piper said not very suprised

As soon as Piper finished Cole shimmered into the room. "Pandora where were you?" Cole sternly asked

"Dude aren't you supposed to be like dead?" Paige questioned

"I've been alive for some time now" He asnwered

"Any more surprises tody would kill me." Phoebe stated

"In this house not very funny."Paige told phoebe

"Well, small talk latter. Cole your a demon what's with the corination?" Piper demanded

"Well hello to you too. There's a new Source to take my place since i've been "dead" for so long. A new or close to blood line is my replacement." Cole stammered

"Ok, who is it so we can vanquish them and stop yet another crination." Phoebe asked Cole

"Your looking at her." Cole cooly stated staring Pandoras way.

I hope you review and let me know haow im doin'

On to chapter 3!! Yay!!


	3. Her Story

**Sorry I haven,t been updating! So from now on all important notices will be on my profile at th bottom!**

**Thanx to all my reviewers!**

**Chapter 3: Her Story**

"what do you mean? 'Your looking at her' " Piper questioned.

"Duh! Me." Pandora chimmed in.

"Pandora stay out!" Phoebe shouted.

Pandora had had enough. She was so fed up that she formed and electrical fireball in the palm of her hand and threw it at the attic celing.

"Dora, a little fricken control?"Cole said.

"Fine they can try all they want to stop the corination. I'm twice as powerful as you and the three of them put togather." Pandora threatened.

"Whatever! Will you please explain what the hell is going on here? " Pige asked.

"Fine, Leo where is the Grimoire?" Pandora asked Leo.

"Mountain rock in the west Andes. Why?" Leo answered.

"Leo!" Piper yelled and hit Leo upside the head.

"Now she can get the Grimoire and be corinated." Paige complained.

"Don't worry I already have the Gremoire."Pandora stated and she flicked her wrist and the Gremoire shimmered into her hands.

PAige ran behind an old couch in the attic and grabbed a brown and worn burlap sack. "Gremiore!" she yelled, the book turned into blue orbs and out of pandoras hands. Again pandora flicked her wrist and the orbs slowed moving less an inch per second. Still everyone was at normal speed.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"Pandora slowed time except for us." Cole answered brfore Pandora could.

"Tisk, Tisk, Tisk Aunt Paige so testy! You can tell you're a Halliwell. Trust my judgement." Pandora stated. She flicked her wrist again and time sped up again. She swished her finger and the Gremiore re-appeared in her hands.

"dora stop fooling around." Cole said.

"Yes, Father." Pandora said in a little voice. She flicked her wrist and the Gremiore was gone.

"What do you want to know?" Pandora turned and asked Phoebe.

"Well, for one how did you get here?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know it was all Dad's doing getting me out of the Gremiore." She answered.

"Ok, but how did you get into the Gremoire? How old are you? And what is with the hearts?" Piper asked a little dazed confused.

"Oh!" Paige interrupted. "What was your obsession with pushing me out the window?"

"the window thing is because I hate and I wanted you out of the way. You ruined some of Dads plans that he had." Pandora stated.

"Oh, that's nice I guess." PAige said a little disapointed.

"Well, in the Gremiore world i am 666 years old. But in the modern world i am 16 years old. Even though I should be younger the Gremiore time moves faster than the real world. So, you only loose a certain amount of years when you leave. I lost a lot more then anyone else who has come out gremiore. Usually it's only like 300-400 years." Pandora informed them.

Phoebe, Piper, Paige, Leo, and even Cole was in awe and shock.

"When the Seer died I apparently went into the Gremiore and there I aged and my powers dramatically grew. Now the hearts, they match my age which matches the prophecy. There are six families on six different spiritual nexuses. I need three hearts from each family. Group one is past witches, or have been witches for a long time. (6) second is new or present witches. And third group is future witches that have no powers yet. So, six hearts per group, all togather that is 18 hearts that make a protective circle around my corination area no good can get in esspecially if I"m corinated over the Halliwell nexus which doubles my souric powers." Pandora informed them.

"You just told us the corination." Piper protested.

"Well 90 of or the major parts. It's the small parts you don't know which make all the difference." Pandora retorted.

"What are you going to do with the hearts?" Phoebe asked.

"Besides making a protective anti-good circle the demonic council (3), VAmpires(3), inner circle (6), leaders of factions (6), and two witness or guests need to eat a bit of one to pleadge their loyalty. Then I need to read from the Gremiore and turn the book of shadows evil and seal the corination." She answered.

"That's digusting!" Paige cried repulsed.

"You can't get the book it's protected by good forces." Leo chimmed in.

"Yeah, it's too bad that you won't remember and not do anything about it." Pandora said.

She opened her hand and blew on her palm. There appaered a bottle of silver dust like sand. PAndora un corked the bottle and poured some dust into her opposite hand. She held her hand close to her mouth, then she turned to Piper, Phoebe, Paige, And Leo who were all gathered around the book. She thences blew the dust into their faces and on the book.

"Dora?" Cole whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry." She smirked back.

"You know Phoebe's immune, and Leo because he's dead." Cole informed her while the others were coughing from the dust.

"Hey, why are we all upstairs? And who are you?" Piper demanded.

"Not this again! Aunt Piper it's me Pandora remember? And weren't you saying you were going to make cookies?" Pandora remarked.

"Oh yeah of course. I can't believe I forgot who you were!" Piper said and walked out of the attic and headed for the kitchen.

"Aand aren't you going back to magic school?" Pandora continued .

"On my way." Paige said and orbed out.

"Oh, Cole honey your back!" Phoebe cried super excited.

"Phoebe! Wait it's a trap!" Leo yelled and hit the floor as Pandora flicked her wrist.

"Leo! Are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

"Don't worry about Leo." Pandora interrupted and ran over to Leo.

"Oh! Leo are you okay?" Pandora asked in a little voice.

"I always knew you were good." Leo said sitting up.

"Cu your crap!" Pandora whispered and pushed Leo back down. "Their dusted and they won't believe you and even the book. And if you don't stop their will be six more heart, whitlighters yours included."

"Cole i've missed you." Phoebe exclaimed.

"I thought you hated me." Cole asked.

"Dust reveals the most inner emotions." Pandora said standing up.

"Don't you have somthing important to do?" Cole asked.

"Yeah. I'll leave you two alone. I have hell to unleash Leo don't you have to go help Piper." Pandora said and shimmered out.

Chapter 4 i9s on its way please review!


End file.
